Changed Reputations
by obsessedwithjello247
Summary: East high discovers Ryan's new talent that canges the way people look at him. New experiences, friends, and times are in his future. Olny one person isn't happy about Ryan's new attention: Troy.
1. Chapter 1

The ball moved exactly where he wanted it to, this way, that way, through the hoop, under his legs, where ever he wanted it to go…

He weaved his way around the imaginary opponents, and smiled as he heard the familiar _swish _of success. He walked over to the ball, picked it up, and spun it on his fingers. He heard someone talking out side of the gym, so he quickly ran and hid behind the nearest bleachers. He saw Troy and Chad walk in his gym, laughing and talking. He ducked farther behind the stands. He could just hear Chad and Troy as they talked while throwing the ball around- almost as easily as he had.

"Oh, god, yeah, that girl is such a dork!" Troy laughed. Ryan ducked yet even further in his hiding place and wrinkled his nose. He couldn't stand Troy and Chad, and their fake kindness around other students. He continued to listen to their conversation. Chad threw the ball to Troy.

"Yeah, she and Ryan should get together. DORK FEST!"

"Ha! Ryan? He's to busy following Sharpay to even _see _a girl."

"Those two are too close."

Ryan rolled his eyes. Was it such a big deal if he and Sharpay happened to be close friends? She was the only one who knew his true talent for basketball…

"Yeah, he and his sparkeley, pazzazed, idiot sister need professional help." Chad said. Troy laughed. Ryan had had enough. He stood up and walked over to Chad, who seemed surprised that Ryan even knew where the gym _was. _Ryan walked up with a furious look on his face.

"Shut up, Chad." He yelled.

"Hey, Showboy. What are you doing in here?" Troy asked. His eyes wandered down to the basketball Ryan was still holding. "Oh, so you came to play some hoops? Ha! Chad, check this out! The Star-Boy knows some basketball!" he laughed and grabbed the ball from Ryan, taunting him. "Oh, come on, play me, one-on-one?"

Ryan considered his reputation, then brushed it aside.

"Fine." He took of his jacket, and walked up to Troy. "I'll even let you start."

Troy looked surprised, but threw off his puma jacket and stretched out his arms, sneering. "Good luck, you're gonna need it."

He started dribbling the ball, Ryan's eyes fixed on the movements. He faked to the left, then came to a stop. Ryan fell for it, and silently cursed himself as he ran back to the center of the court, where Troy was standing, dribbling, and smiling. He dribbled it under his legs, and Ryan smiled. _Oh please. _Troy made a go for the right, but Ryan blocked him, cleverly stealing the ball, dribbling it to the left side, and twirled it on his finger as Troy stood there, bewildered. Troy smirked, trying to keep it cool, and ran back over to Ryan. Ryan swerved around Troy easily and shooting from twenty feet away from the hoop. The ball gracefully scored. Several people cheered. Ryan turned to see that five or six people had shown up to watch the duel. Troy walked over to Chad, who jogged over to Ryan, silently challenging him. Ryan nodded, handing Chad the ball. Chad dribbled for a while, then suddenly ran to the free-throw line, preparing to take his shot. Before he could, the ball left his hands, and a second later he saw Ryan, smiling, at half court, easily dribbling the ball. Chad just stood there. He turned to she ten or so people sitting in the stands, some eating lunch with friends, some mentally taking notes to deliver fresh, juicy, gossip of Ryan the actor beaten the two best school jocks. Ryan stooped as he realized what he had done.

He, Ryan, would never be looked at the same way ever again.

The bell rang and Ryan picked up his jacket, wondering what do to. Chad walked over to him, holding out his hand. Ryan shook it. "How do you know the game?" Troy asked. He had not offered his hand to Ryan.

Ryan shrugged. "My dad taught it to me."

"Why didn't you join the school team the first chance possible?" Chad asked him. Ryan looked down.

"Well, he…he died in a car crash… every time I picked up a basketball after that, I thought of him…It was too painful. When I finally got to the point where I had my talent back and I was willing to play, I already had this whole new reputation. I couldn't just show up to tryouts, could I?"

"You can now!" Chad said with a whole new smile. It was weird- Chad was being…nice. Troy, however, had not warmed up to the idea. He continued to frown, a look of distrust in his eyes.

"Chad." He warned him.

"What?" he defended him self. "Troy, Ryan could help our team!"

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Troy folded his arms.

"Ryan, we have a practice today at 4:00, come to it, and we cans see if you can handle it….If you want to." Chad said happily.

"Um… I'll think about it."

"Great." Chad smiled again, and headed off to fourth period, as the second warning bell had just rung. Ryan picked up his jacket and looked around for Troy. He was already at the door, closing it behind him with a confused look on his face. Ryan stood there for a moment before glancing at the clock and running off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

At 3:55, Chad was pacing the locker room, and Troy was calmly sitting on a bench, putting on his shoes. "I'm telling you, he's not gonna come." Chad said, nervously.

"Man, this isn't a blind date. It's just a basketball practice. Calm down."

Ryan was standing outside the gym, dressed in gym shorts and a T-shirt, wondering weather or not to enter. He finally heaved a sigh, and pulled open the door. The whole team was there, warming up, except for Chad and Troy. They all stopped and gave him a confused look. He picked up a basketball and walked over to the group.

"Chad is… um…I ju-…maybe I should go…" He started to leave when Chad walked out of the locker room, smiling.

"Ryan! You came!"

"Well I just…"

"Cool!" Chad turned to the team. "Troy and I saw Ryan playing today at free period…you've probably heard…. He's pretty good! We thought he'd make an excellent addition for the team."

"No, _you _though he would." Troy said, taking a shot. "I still don't trust him."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's start with some drills."

Ryan easily kept up with all the drills, and the whole practice to him was a piece of cake. He scored nine baskets during the scrimmage, and was easily the fastest runner. Mr. Bolton was thrilled with the new addition. He sat on the bench, grinning, during the whole two hours. Afterwards, he congratulated Ryan.

"You've made it on the team." He said extending his hand.

"Thank you, sir, but I don't know if I definitely want to join."

"Why?"

"It's… not what I do."

Troy stopped immediately remembering the first day back from break. Shaking off the idea that he and Ryan were somewhat alike, he headed to the locker rooms. He wanted nothing to do with Ryan.

"Well, maybe you should try it." Mr. Bolton continued.

"Maybe…"

Mr. Bolton gave him a schedule. Ryan checked it over, and couldn't decide weather he was happy or upset that he was free all of the practice days.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharpay was bewildered that night at home. Ryan was sitting at his desk, doing homework, when she burst in, cell phone in hand.

"Ryan!"

"Yeah?"

"I just heard that Stacey's friend's boyfriend's brother's friend's girlfriend saw you in the gym today playing basketball!"

"Yeah…"

"This is so great!"

Ryan looked up at his sister with confusion. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? No! I think this is great!" Sharpay sat on his bed. "Are you on the team now?"

"Um…I don't know if I'm going to join. It'll go against what I do and… I don't know...stuff."

"Why not? Troy Bolton did that!"

"Yeah, but that's Troy."

"Ryan, you have to join to prove that people like us can do anything that people like Troy can!"

"I really wanna play again."

"Ryan, you're y brother. And I think you should join."

"Okay. I will."

Troy Bolton sat at his desk, trying to finish a paper on equations. His cell phone vibrated, and he looked over to see that Gabriella was calling him.

"Hey, Gaby."

"Is it true?"

Troy didn't even have to ask. "Yep."

"Cool!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you think it's good?"

"Not really…"

"Why?"

"I just don't trust him."

"That's awful!"

"No it's not!"

"Troy, Ryan is a nice guy. I heard the story about his dad… give him a break."

Troy threw his pen down on his desk. "Sure, I'll give him a break….a break in his neck…"

"Troy!"

"I'm sorry. It's just… weird….ya know?"

"Troy Bolton, this is exactly what happened to you. Do you even realize how much you and Ryan are alike?"

"I'm nothing like Ryan."

"Yes, you are."

"I am not!"

"UGH." Gaby hung up the phone. Troy felt bad, but not bad enough to call back. He continued his paper.

Gabriella was sitting Indian style on her bed, wondering how Troy could be so cruel. She picked up her phone and called Taylor.

"Ohmygod." Taylor sounded excited.

"I know!"

"I think this is great!"

"Me too, but Troy doesn't."

"Yeah, I heard he was being mean to Ryan in the gym today."

"No!"

"Yeah…"

"I am so mad at Troy…"

"I would be, too. I think he's just threatened. I'm gonna go call Chad and get an inside scoop for the school paper."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Ever since Taylor had been chosen to put the school paper together, she had become obsessed. "Fine, have fun…"

"Bye!"

Chad was sleeping with his head buried in his math book when Taylor called.

"Hmello?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, hi Taylor." He rubbed his eyes. "What's up?"

"Chad, what was Troy doing to Ryan in the gym today?"

"Oh, he was just being a big jerk."

"Ugh…"

"That's just how Troy is. But I didn't start off so nice either. I guess I should apologize."

"So is he gonna be on the team?"

Chad grinned. "I'm sure he will be."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school was chaos. Ryan got so many weird looks. The weirdest part was when Chad came and sat with him at lunch.

"Hey, dude!"

"Hey, Chad!"

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all."

"So, what are you doing Saturday night?"

"Um…I don't know, why?"

"Jason's holding a huge party. Wanna come?"

"Um…sure."

Chad turned to Sharpay. "You wanna come too, Sharpay?"

Sharpay pulled out her cell phone. "I'll check if Zeke can come."

Chad turned back to Ryan. "So, you on the team?"

"…Yep."

"Cool!"

Ryan smiled. He and Chad talked basketball for a couple minutes, when Jessica, the head of the cheerleading squad, walked up to him.

"Hey, Ryan!"

"Hi, Jessica."

"Are you going to Jason's party?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Sweet…wanna go with me?"

"Um…sure."

Sharpay fake threw up in her salad. Kelsey laughed.

"Cool! Here's my number."

Jessica gave Ryan a piece of paper, then turned around, causing her long blonde hair to flip. Sharpay snorted.

"She gives blondes a bad reputation." Sharpay commented, wrinkling her nose.

"Dude!" Chad screamed.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"That's Jessica! I can't believe she asked you out!"

"Neither can I."

Kelsey shook her head. "I've never liked that girl."

"Me neither." Sharpay said.

Then the bell rang, leaving Ryan staring at the piece of paper, head spinning.

At 3:30 that day, Ryan found himself coaching Zeke, who had asked for advice.

_Swish._

_Bang, Bang, Bang._

_Swish._

_Boom!_

"Good one." Ryan said, congratulating Zeke on his successful shot. "But try to position your hands like this." He said, showing the example.

"Like this?"

"Perfect.'

_Swish._

"Yes! Thanks, Ryan!"

"No problem."

"Hey, Troy!" Zeke said, indicating Troy, who was walking through the gym doors. "What are you doing here? Need advice from Ryan? He's great, look at this!" He took a shot at the hoop and made it perfectly. Troy cocked his head.

"Wow, great job, you made a basket. We should hold a parade." Troy said sarcastically.

Zeke looked hurt. "Whatever, man." He dropped the ball and left.

"What the hell was that?" Ryan demanded. "You know Zeke has problems with free shots, can't you be happy he finally got better?"

Troy looked confused. "Listen, Ryan, I… this is _my _team."

"And what's your dad, chopped liver?"

"Yeah, sure he's the coach…but I'm the captain. I…you haven't convinced me that you deserve to be on this team. If you really love the sport, why haven't you been playing this whole time?"

"You heard the story about my dad!"

"Yes, how very touching! But don't you think you owed it to your dad his whole time?"

"I'm the one playing, not my dad! What about you? About the singing thing, the play?"

"I never knew I could sing, or act for that matter! If I had, I wouldn't have been a coward about it!"

"Oh, please. You would've been to scared about your stupid reputation as a jock!"

"Like you? Too worried about your reputation to commit to anything but drama?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"And I'm in the musical!"

"Yeah, because of your girlfriend!"

"Don't bring girls into this, you'll just embarrass yourself."

"If you were to take your stupid little head out of your fantasy world for about two seconds, you'd see that I don't care about any insults you throw at me, and I'm not scared of you."

Troy took a strep towards Ryan and spoke in a low tone. "Yeah, well, maybe you should be."

"Troy, This is my time to show this school what I can do. I may be interested in drama more than anything else, but that doesn't mean I'm not tough. I'm not afraid to stand up to you. I've been through things your perfect little head doesn't even have the brain capacity to think about. So, you know what? If you don't think I deserve to be on this team, go ahead, throw me off! See what happens to you! You think people will like you then?"

The gym was silent for a moment, when Ryan spoke again.

"This isn't just your team anymore, Troy." He dropped the basketball and stormed out, leaving Troy standing there, pondering his last words.


End file.
